Life As We Know It
by Lorelai05
Summary: Follow Harry and friends through their 7th and final year as they battle with Death Eaters, Voldemort, the infamous Horcruxes, love and their own hopes and fears for a future. Life as we know it may change or will it? HG RHr, rated M, reviews gets posts!


**Harry Potter and Life as We Know it**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor willI ever own, this brilliant novel Saga that is Harry Potter. He belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling, i can just take credit for my writing. the characters and lead up to my plot are all acredited to Mrs. Rowling.

**A/N:** Hey all, I hope you all enjoy the story. This is my first time posting a story for others to read, i take the time to write when things pop into my head. I can be a fast writter but encouragment and any tips would help me along the way. Again, thanks for reading this far and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1- Life Will Change **

Life at Private Dr. was the same as usual for one Harry Potter. Harry was holed up in his tiny spare bedroom while the Dursley's refused to acknowledge his presence in their sanctuary of 'normalness'. One thing was different this summer though, and this one change made Harry's time at the Dursley's liveable; Ron and Hermione were with him. The Weasley's and Granger's had agreed to let Ron and Hermione live with Harry for 3 weeks, after that they would all be at the Burrow for Bill and Fluer's wedding.

It was one week after the untimely death of Harry's friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore and one week since their arrival at Private Dr. This time, Harry was sitting by his window mulling over what to do next. Ron and Hermione had gone on a walk about a half hour before but Harry had opted to stay behind; he felt that they should have some time together, "Maybe then they will realise their feelings" , thought Harry.

Since Dumbledore's death Harry had been filled with a new resolve to hunt down and kill Voldemort. Even through this resolve, Harry resigned himself to the fact that he probably wasn't going to survive to have a family of his own. He had nothing to live for. Ginny was thoroughly pissed at him for breaking things off with her, and Ron and Hermione had each other; 'If I die, they will still have each other, they will eventually get over it', he thought bitterly to himself.

"Why do I have to be fated to have a life that's not worth living? Why can't I have a little bit of Happiness?" Harry said sadly to no one in particular, but he felt better for admitting it.

"You may be fated to have a hard like but no life is not worth living. Life is a gift, never think that it's a curse." Came a soft reply from the vicinity of the door way.

Harry knew that voice. He spun around to confirm who had answered his rhetorical question and felt his heart pick up speed and his stomach flutter. Ginny Weasley was leaning against Harry's closed door, her flaming auburn hair splayed out around her. Ginny smiled and Harry felt his heart clench again; that was the smile he fell in love with a long time ago, even if he didn't realise it until now.

"As for not being able to have any happiness, you threw that away when you broke up with me. But I am willing to give you another chance at happiness." She said seductively, winking at him.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but, as if she knew what he was going to say, they held up her hand and cut him off.

"I know, I know, 'what if something happened to you? I don't want to make you a bigger target than you already are.' Did I get that right?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked up. When Harry nodded she continued.

"Have you ever even stopped to think how I feel? Why don't we turn the tables here; if you were me how would you feel? Dejected? Unwanted?"

"Yes," Harry replied sheepishly. 'Wow, does she ever have a lot of Mrs. Weasley in her!' Harry thought inwardly.

"Let's just add a bit to that. How do you think I would feel if you died and I never got the chance to live a life with you? How would you feel if the person you loved pushed you away to try and protect you only to have that person die without them know the extent of your love, without spending as much time with that person as you could, sharing that bit of happiness?" she finished quietly, almost in a whisper.

Harry was floored. "I…um…d-did you…um…just say that you…l-l-love me?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

Ginny had turned red around the ears, something that reminded Harry of Ron. She nodded her head in reply to Harry's question.

Harry didn't know what to say; he was speechless. Ginny seemed to be getting frazzled due to his lack of response.

"I-I'm sorry, I should never have…" but Ginny never had a chance to finish her sentence. Harry had taken two long strides towards her and puller her into a deep passionate kiss. It was the only thing he could think of doing that was in anyway a response to what Ginny had said.

When Harry slowly pulled away from Ginny, he saw she had a small grin on her face and a look of contentment.

"You could have just said it back you know," she whispered to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Harry automatically wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of hers, "I didn't know what to say, no one has ever said that to me before. You caught me off guard," he said, lazily stroking the hair that was falling down her back.

Ginny pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, "I will have to change that for you Mr. Potter," she said smiling that smile he loved so much.

Harry leaned down and kissed her again, trying to push all of the love that he felt for it into one sweet kiss. Harry slowly drew back and looked her in the eyes. Finally he asked her the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue since she arrived.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I got tired of thinking about you all the time, and wanted to come to see you." She said calmly, walking over to Harry's bed and sitting down. "I took the Knight Bus here. I swear I am never going to take that bus again, I was nearly sick 3 times! I left a note for my mum telling her where I went so she doesn't go spare on me." she finished with a grin.

Harry laughed at her antics; it had been a long time since he had laughed like that and he missed it.

"So…" said Ginny nervously, "does this mean that we are back together?" Harry looked over at her and found her looking at her hands. She wouldn't look at him. Harry thought it over long and hard. In the end he found that she was right; what is life without happiness. He decided that he would much rather spend what little time he had on this planet with the woman he loved.

"Gin, look at me" Harry asked, gently pushing her chin up to meet her eyes. "You are right, I would rather be happy with you than to be unhappy for the rest of my life," He leaned forward and put his forehead to hers. "Gin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you do me to pleasure of being my girlfriend again?"

Ginny smiled the biggest smile he had seen in a long time "Of course you silly prat!" and with that she pounced on him and kissed him passionately.

Sometime later after their little bit of snogging, Harry looked down at the woman that was laying beside him on his bed in his arms and trying to pluck up some courage.

"Ginny?"

"Humm?" said Ginny looking up at him.

"I love you" he said nervously.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny said snuggling closer to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "With all my heart."

Sometime later Ron and Hermione arrived back in Harry's room looking very flushed indeed.

"You guys do know its 6:00? You've almost missed supper!" said Harry when they came in. Ron was grinning from ear to ear and Hermione looked a bit mussed but she was the first one to realize that their number had increased to four.

"Ginny!" she yelled, making Ginny jump a foot in the air. "What are you doing here!"

"I decided to come and bring Harry back to his senses" she said smiling fondly up at Harry as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Harry leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose making her giggle.

"That's great guys!" said Ron happily. Ron was taking their relationship very well, but Harry secretly thought that he preferred his baby sister going out with Harry, a guy he knew and trusted with his life, to some other guy.

"Yes it is, and we have some good news as well," said Hermione excitedly as Ron started to flush, "Ron asked me out!" Hermione practically squealed. Ginny ran over to Hermione and hugged her tightly while Harry walked over to Ron and said in a low undertone, "It's about time mate!"

Ron just grinned as he looked over at Hermione with adoring eyes as he watched her talking animatedly with Ginny about how he had asked her out.

Once the girls were all caught up, Hermione's mind seemed to think of something they had all over looked, "What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"I think we should just put two beds in the room instead of four. Having three beds in here is very crowded and besides I don't think we could fit another bed in this room. You and Ron could share and Ginny and my self could share the other, providing you can enlarge my bed to fit the both of us Hermione?" Harry had been thinking this through since Ginny had arrived that afternoon, thinking over how this would work.

"Alright, I think that would work well," said Hermione surprising everyone. With a wave of her wand, the three beds that were currently occupying Harry's room were replaced with two relatively large beds.

"Alright, since that is settled, I think its time that we all had some supper" said Hermione. With another complicated wave of her wand, four plates of fish and chips appeared on Harry's desk. They all ate and talked about their days and once they were done supper they decided that they all needed an early night.

Everyone took their turns in the washroom and climbed in to their respective beds.

Harry was lying in bed waiting for Ginny to come back from the washroom. The room was completely dark and Ron and Hermione were already asleep in their bed. A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked a very beautiful looking Ginny wearing boxers and a tank top for pyjamas. Harry lifted the covers up to let her into the bed. Ginny scooted under them and put her back against Harry's chest.

Harry sighed in contentment as he relaxed into her. "I love you Ginny Weasley", he said kissing her neck.

"Mmm, I love you too, good night"

Harry stayed awake for a little while after Ginny had fallen asleep, just watching her sleep. He came to the conclusion that he was going out with an angel, and with that thought running through his head he fell asleep to dreams of he and his angel and their future together.

**A/N: **please review! it will help the writting process if i get some feed back!


End file.
